


sometimes it's alright to break a promise

by damnmysterytome



Series: let her stay dead [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Karen Page thought a note was going to actually deter him from looking for her; she was more out of her skull than he was out of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes it's alright to break a promise

For all of this threatening, all of his killing, all of his efforts, Frank Castle has still not found out a single answer about Karen. He hasn’t found a single answer about the human traffickers she had been chasing either. Frank found himself frustrated and pissed off as he walked back to Karen’s apartment. It wasn’t his apartment. It was Karen’s.

Frank stopped outside the door and reached into his pocket for the keys. He pulled them out of his pocket and slipped the key into the lock and turning it. Frank pushed the door open and knelt down at the piece of paper, picking it up and reading it. ‘STOP LOOKING FOR KAREN PAGE’ in black, block letters.

“Karen,” Frank said. Even if it had just been block letters with an obvious attempt at trying to disguise her handwriting, it was obvious who it was. Karen.

He was right, she was alive. Frank would have grinned if the letter didn’t mean she wanted him to stop looking for her. To let her stay dead. But Frank couldn’t do that. She had refused to do the same thing for him, so why should he do it for her?

“Frank?” A small voice said from behind him. He turned around to look down at Lucy and he knelt down so he was eye level.

“Yeah, Lucy?” He asked. She stared at him for a few minutes and then at the piece of paper in his hand. He looked down at his hands and then looked up at her. “Do you know anything about this?” She nodded and bit her lip. “Can you tell me?” He frowned when Lucy shook her head. “Why not?”

“I promised.”

“Well, if I guess correctly, will you tell me? You can just nod.” Frank said. Lucy nodded in agreement and then Frank held up the paper again. “Do you know who wrote this note for me?” She nodded again. “Was it Ms. Page – Karen?” Another nod.

“She made me promise not to tell.” Lucy’s eyes went to the floor, clearly ashamed of the fact that she had broken her promise to him.

Frank nodded and reached forward to press a finger under her chin. He made her look up at him and gave her a smile. “You did the right thing by telling me. Karen is very important to me. Go on back to your Momma, okay?” Lucy nodded and turned around, running out of the apartment.

He turned the note back in his hand and started to crumble it up but he changed his mind. It was the only thing he still had from her.

If Karen Page thought a note was going to actually deter him from looking for her; she was more out of her skull than he was out of his.


End file.
